Descansar
by WriterMNP
Summary: En donde Kenny le escribe una carta a Craig. "Y no te preocupes por mí, porque morir no es tan malo después de todo.Porque ya no me dolerá nada.Ya no estorbare.Ya no fingiré estar bien.Ya estaré junto a mi hermanita otra vez." [Crenny] [Leve Mención del Creek] [¿One-shot?]


**De: Kenny McComick  
Para: Craig Tucker**

 _Se lo que estas pensando, mi querido Fucker. ¿Por qué mierdas yo, la puta, te está escribiendo a ti?...  
Tal vez a ti ya se te haya olvidado, pero a mí no._

 _¿Por qué no comenzamos desde el principio?_

 _Cuando terminamos la secundaria, mis padres habían sido arrestados nuevamente, esta vez no pudieron librarse de su desgracia. Por lo tanto, Kevin, Karen y yo tuvimos que irnos a una casa hogar. Debo admitirte que fue una mierda el estar ahí. Nos mantenían con cosas echadas a perder, o mal hechas. A mí no me dolía, en lo absoluto, lo que me dolía era ver a Karen y a Kevin comer esa porquería. Porque Kevin podía llegar a ser fastidioso, pero seguía siendo mi hermano, y Karen… Karen porque era mi princesita que tanto amaba._  
 _Una semana antes de la entrada a clases, Kevin desapareció. No hubo rastro alguno de su paradero. Era como si hubiese desaparecido de un momento a otro. Para entonces, 2 semanas más tarde, Karen y yo huimos de ese espantoso lugar._

 _Así fue un tiempo. ¿Recuerdas a Mysterion? Ese súper héroe que toda la gente amaba… tal vez lo sepas, tal vez no, pero yo era ese héroe de South Park. Ese súper héroe que, tras varios años de justicia, se volvió un villano más en esta tierra._  
 _No era como si yo quisiera hacer eso. Robar, asaltar, incluso cometer el pecado de asesinar, pero era necesario. Siendo un chiquillo nadie me aceptaba en cualquier trabajo, y yo necesitaba dinero. No quedaba otra opción, Craig._

 _Por favor, perdona a este ser que mancho sus manos de sangre._

 _Gracias a eso, pudimos conseguir una vida económicamente estable. Karen pudo inscribirse nuevamente a la escuela, al igual que yo._

 _Al inicio del semestre en la preparatoria de South Park, y nadie se conocía. O al menos ese era mi caso: Stan y Kyle se habían mudado a quien sabe dónde, mientras que el gordo de Eric acabo repitiendo año. Butters fue mandando a la militar a pesar de su corta edad, y yo… bueno, yo me había quedado en South Park._

 _Pensé que lo mejor sería empezar de cero. Comenzar una nueva vida. Ya no ser más "La puta" de South Park, el pervertido de Kenny._  
 _Ser solamente Kenneth McCormick._

 _Pero… para mi desgracia, ahí estabas tú. Ahí estaba Craig Tucker. El team Craig era el único que estaba ahí que yo conocía._

 _Por un momento pensé… "Tal vez pueda llevarme bien con él", pero no fue así. Apenas el primer momento que me acerque, tratando de saludarte, tu respuesta fue:_

 _ **Largo de aquí, puta.**_

 _Y por alguna razón, eso dolió. Dolió mucho, Craig._

 _Cuando me di cuenta, yo era el único que no tenía absolutamente a nadie. Eran aproximadamente 3 meses después que me dirigiste esa frase, que por alguna razón, no pude olvidar. En esos tres meses, mi vida no fue tal y como la imaginaba._

 _Reconozco que hice mal muchas veces en la secundaria, e incluso en la primaria. Sé que hice muchas malas jugadas, pero de todos los que me odiaban, ¿Por qué tuviste que ser tú? El que empezó con todo. Aquel que dio una tregua con el gordo de Cartman. Aquel que se dedico a destruirme poco a poco._

 _Por tu culpa, preocupe a Karen varias veces al llegar a casa con esos moretones tan visibles en mi rostro. Por tu culpa, Mysterion fue haciéndose cada vez más débil. Y sobre todo, por tu culpa, es porque tengo esas marcas en mis brazos._

 _Pero, aun a pesar de todo eso, era tan estúpido que seguía apreciándote. Seguía enamorado de ti._

 _Para vacaciones de invierno, fue cuando me entere del porque eras así: Tus padres se habían divorciado, y al parecer, eso te había afectado más de lo que pensaste. De alguna u otra forma, comprendí que necesitabas a alguien para no sentirte tan miserable. Sin pensármelo dos veces, decidí que ocultaría todo lo que sentía, si eso te hacía sentir mejor._

 _Algunas veces fueron Golpes, otras veces insultos. Pero sí aquello te hacía reír aunque fuese un poco, por mí estaba bien._  
 _Jé… dicen que cuando te enamoras, te vuelves estúpido. Y es lo cierto…_

 _Y así pasamos todo el primer semestre de preparatoria, donde yo aguantaba todo lo que hicieras, a cambio de una sonrisa aunque no fuese dedicada. Para mi suerte, cuando llegaba a casa, Karen se encontraba dormida ya fuese en su cuarto o en el pequeño sofá de la sala._

 _Al inicio del segundo semestre, todo comenzó a ponerse raro. Karen llegaba cada vez más cansada, y únicamente, en la noche, comenzaba a sudar. Y por veces, una fiebre casi incontrolable se apoderaba de ella._

 _Cuando fuimos al médico, lo que más me temía que pasara, pasó. La vida de Karen se consumía de manera rápida por cada segundo que pasaba._

 _Creo que hay veces en que la vida es muy injusta, Craig… Porque a pesar de todo lo que hice…. No la salve. Incluso abandone mis estudios por trabajar, robe, hice cosas tantas horribles que hasta yo mismo me repugno, por salvarla._

 _Fueron tantas veces en que yo me burle de la muerte, pero ahora, ella se burla de mí. ¿Ironía, verdad?_

 _Unos meses después de la muerte de Karen, regrese a la escuela. Todos aquellos hipócritas que antes venían a molestarme ahora solo me decían un "Lo siento" junto a un abrazo. Y me pregunto yo, ¿Para qué disculparse? Si el daño ya estaba hecho después de todo._

 _De entre esas personas, solo hubo una a la cual no considere hipócrita. ¿Puedes saber quién es? Bueno, ya te dije que estar enamorado te vuelve tonto. Muy tonto._  
 _¿Sabes que también fue tonto? Pensar que tú me apoyarías, que tendrías aunque sea ese sentimiento de pena por mí. Pero no fue así._

 _Porque tú ya tenías a alguien a quien apoyar._

 _Porque tú y Tweek Tweak eran pareja para cuando volví._

 _Y aunque me dolió mucho, tuve que aceptarlo. Porque el amor es pensar en la felicidad del otro, aunque no sea correspondido._

 _Fui feliz con ser solamente aquel compañero que, de vez en cuando, compartías palabras. Algunas obscenas, otras graciosas._  
 _Solo por eso fui capaz de aguantar un poco más._

 _Porque cuando regresaba a Casa, y la encontraba vacía, todo se iba a la reverenda mierda._  
 _Porque cuando entraba, ya nadie me daba el "Bienvenido, hermano" o una sonrisa._  
 _Porque yo ya estaba solo en este mundo._

 _Y, entonces, ¿Por qué yo, te estoy escribiendo esto a ti?_

 _Porque soy un tonto._  
 _Porque estoy enamorado._  
 _Porque quiero que sepas lo mucho que te he amado._

 _Y también, porque se lo que pensaras cuando veas mi cuerpo, sin vida, al lado del buro y la cama._

 _Déjame decirte algo, Craig:_

 _Llorar no es para cobardes, puedes hacerlo todo lo que quieras._  
 _Desahógate de cualquier manera, pero nunca trates de autolesionarte._  
 _Ríe, disfruta la vida. Porque cuando menos te lo esperas, comenzaras a apreciarla._

 _Yo ya estaré descansado en paz, junto Karen. Porque ya he pecado, y sé que no volveré a renacer como las demás veces._

 _Y no te preocupes por mí, porque morir no es tan malo después de todo._  
 _Porque ya no me dolerá nada._  
 _Ya no estorbare._  
 _Ya no fingiré estar bien._  
 _Ya estaré junto a mi hermanita otra vez._

 _Y si es cierto aquella frase que dice "Suicidarse es para cobardes", porque si no fuera cierto, ¿Qué seria yo, entonces?_

 _Es tonto que este llorando ahora mismo, mientras escribo esto, cuando yo decidí darle final a mi patética vida._

 _Se me han acabado las palabras, jé…_

 _Solo tengo algo que decirte, Craig:_

 _Muchas gracias por hacerme sentir vivo por al menos unos instantes._  
 _Te amo, Craig._

 _\- Kenneth McCormick.  
_

* * *

 **Hola! Si, lo se, re triste la wea –creo-  
Yo también estoy llorando xD**

 **Bueno, esto salió mientras leía uno de los pocos Fanfics Crenny's de Wattpad y FanFiction. Además de que la escases de esta pareja es realmente dura :c**

 **y. ¡Hey! No tengo NADA contra el Creek, de hecho, es mi segunda pareja favorita de South Park –la primera es Crennyzikzi- y bueno… díganme, ¿Quieren una segunda parte aunque sea un One-shot? :v**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!:3**


End file.
